narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Toneri Ōtsutsuki
is a descendent of Hamura Ōtsutsuki and the sole active member of the Ōtsutsuki clan. He is the main antagonist in The Last: Naruto the Movie. Background Toneri was born into the Ōtsutsuki clan, without eyes, as a direct descendant of Hamura Ōtsutsuki. He and his clansmen also lived on the moon. Personality Toneri carries hatred towards mankind for weaponising chakra and plots to destroy humanity as punishment, a goal which he states that his clan had desired for a thousand years. He also seems to have a strong interest in Hinata Hyūga and wishes to take her away before the world is destroyed. Toneri usually displays a calm and cool demeanour driven to completing the Thousand Year Plan to wipe out the shinobi world. Toneri shows a softer side towards Hinata after she "accepts" his proposal of marriage such as giving her free reign over his palace and showing her the location of the Tenseigan Shrine and the Mausoleum of Hamura even asking her to make him a scarf and share tea with her. However, upon realising Hinata loves only Naruto and the reason she "accepted" his proposal was to save her sister and stop his plan as per Hamura’s orders, he shows a very jealous side toward Naruto and lost his calm demeanour. Appearance As a child, Toneri wore a similar high-collared ceremonial kimino only with a light green sash tied over his right shoulder and shinobi sandals. He also had no eyes after his birth. Toneri is described as a handsome young man with pale skin, shaggy white hair, and icy blue eyes. He dresses in a white, high-collared ceremonial kimono with a yellow sash tied over his right shoulder and a black sash around his waist. On the back of his kimono is a crest depicting a sun enclosed in a crescent moon. Beneath his robes, he wears battle attire including black fingerless gloves and shinobi sandals. Six magatama designs are tattooed on his collarbones, resembling the necklace worn by Hagoromo. After Hinata joins him with her "acceptance" for marriage, Toneri wears a black and yellow high-collared attire which resembles a ceremonial wedding outfit, including the turban in a similar colour. He also has six yellow magatama designs on his collar and a crest of a sun enclosed in a crescent moon on the back of his attire with a dark navy blue sash wrapped over his right shoulder. When entering Tenseigan Chakra Mode, Toneri has a cyan chakra cloak with six magatama markings around his collar. He also has a chakra-like horn on his forehead and his hair spikes upwards. Toneri also has a chakra-like sash in the same colour around his right shoulder and he's barefooted. Abilities As a member of the Ōtsutsuki clan, Toneri is gifted with extremely powerful chakra. He has shown the ability to absorb chakra through a green orb, which he can also use to check if someone has a dormant Ōtsutsuki chakra. He is also powerful enough to control the ancient weapon left on the Moon which could dislodge it from orbit. He can move swiftly. Also he can control thousands of puppets which can control energy blasts, being an accomplished puppeteer even while blind. Dōjutsu Byakugan Toneri has implanted Hanabi Hyūga's Byakugan into his own eye sockets after capturing her. Thus, he gains the ability to see chakra, nearly 360° vision, and the ability to see vast distances and the chakra pathway system. After his Tenseigan reverts back to his Byakugan, Hinata takes back Hanabi's eyes, leaving him blind. Tenseigan With Hanabi's Byakugan and combining the power of countless generations of sealed Byakugan within the Tenseigan altar that were sacrificed by the Ōtsutsuki clan, his eyes matured into the Tenseigan. Upon awakening this power, he can easily hold his own against Naruto Uzumaki. With these eyes, he also activates the Tenseigan Chakra Mode, which grants him high strength, speed, and durability, as well as either telekenesis or gravitational manipulation. With this power, he easily cuts the entirety of the moon in half with a giant sword of chakra. Following his defeat to Naruto, his Tenseigan fades away and reverts back to his Byakugan. Truth-Seeking Ball Upon activating his Tenseigan Chakra Mode, Toneri gains nine Truth-Seeking Balls that float around him when inactive. He can use them both offensively and defensively, and attacks by infusing them with his chakra, causing them to glow green. He can also divide them into several smaller orbs, which he can use to unleash a rapid-fire barrage. Part II Blank Period The Last: Naruto the Movie With the moon threatening to break apart and rain down on the Earth's surface, Toneri infiltrates Konohagakure with his army of puppet shinobi and kidnaps Hanabi Hyūga after failing to seize Hinata. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sai, and Shikamaru are dispatched to rescue Hanabi, but after entering his domain, fell into a trap. After successfully kidnapping Hanabi, Toneri steals her Byakugan to replace his empty eye sockets and to unlock the Tenseigan, a legendary dōjutsu created from the thousands of Byakugan sealed by the Ōtsutsuki clan over the last one thousand years. With the search team overwhelmed by Toneri's power and the shinobi forces defending the surface from meteorites failing, Hinata joins him, only for her to be rendered unconscious by the latter after attacking Naruto. After Naruto and his team stormed his base on the moon, Toneri unlocks the Tenseigan Chakra Mode, which gives him enough power to split the moon in half. However, it's not enough to beat Naruto, who manages to defeat him. Hanabi's eyes were eventually returned to her, presumably leaving Toneri with his eye sockets empty once again. After the battle, Toneri chooses to stay on the moon. Trivia * was a title held by low-ranking servants of royalty and nobility during the 7th century. * His name may derive from Prince Toneri, an imperial prince who lived during the Nara period. References es:Toneri Ōtsutsuki pl:Toneri Ōtsutsuki it:Toneri Otsutsuki id:Toneri Ōtsutsuki